


sacred monsters

by aristosaxaion



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Athens, Drama, Eventual Romance, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristosaxaion/pseuds/aristosaxaion
Summary: Patroclus is a med student who just minds his own job. But what happens when his job becomes a spoiled boy Achilles?





	1. Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my fellow Athenians if i offended you. I have only visited your beautiful city twice in my life. A fellow greek macedonian

“5 specials, tow margaritas and 7 beers to Ekali!” Manolis shouted over his shoulder to the big crowded kitchen to be heard.

“Patroclus! You are up!” Patroclus beckoned and stood up from the small table that he was sitting, half- sleeping half studying. He closed his medical books before shoving them into his bag and took the small paper that wrote the order and the address.

“Ekali? Why the hell would they want to eat our food?”

“They might have a party!”

“Or a gala!” Patroclus nodded negatively to his coworkers and streached his back.

“Well I don't really care! I have to ride with the motorcycle all the way there!” The pizzeria that Partoclus worked as a delivery-boy was in Aigaleo.

Ekali was the richest and the most luxurious area of Athens.Ekali is synonymous with great wealth and privilege. Its residents are sometimes frowned upon for being cut off from problems facing ordinary Greek people.  Besides it was across the opposite side of them. He had to cross all the city to be there on time.

“The order is ready!” Manolis handed him three large plastic bags and patted his on the back.

“Good luck.”

After almost 20 minutes he finally arrived. He parked the small motorcycle and started wandering around. At first he was starstruck from all the luxury and the wealth he saw on every building he came across. Then he started to search every number until he found what he was looking for. Partoclus froze at the marvel sight in front of him.

That was sure the largest and most costly of the mansions up here. He pushed the imposing gate and it opened after a buzzing sound.

“Stop right there!” a voice exclaimed before he even took a step inside.

“You must be the pizza guy?” said a tall men around 40s with a suit and a gun obviously hanging from his belt. He checked Partoclus from head to toe and then nodded him to pass. Patroclus felt his breath stuck at his throat.

There was a huge pool olympic games style and the vast yard was covered by the most vivid green grass he had ever seen.

He stepped inside the double leaf door and knocked.

“Hello?” No response.

“Hmm excuse me I brought your Pizzas.” A young boy with dark hair and a crooked nose stepped from a door on his left and signed to him.

“Can you brought them over here?” he looked bothered to even talk to him. Patroclus followed him through the half-open door, and he found him self inside a living room. Okay maybe that living room had the size of his parents house. Or even bigger. The floor was entirely made of marble and the ceiling was barely visible.

“Achilles!” the boy with the crooked nose bawled before falling upon a huge leather couch. Patrclus say a bunch of young boys gathered around an 60' inched television with some of them holding joysticks and shouting to each other. Patroclus waited patiently, observing the school-boys playing before he started loosing his patience.

“Hmm sorry to interrupt but I really need to go. I have other orders to hand over.” The crooked nose boy looked at him lie he was something that stuck at the bottom of his 200€ shoes.

“ACHILLES!” Patroclus saw a blond-haired boy standing up furiously and approaching them.

“How dare you shouting to me Speusippus?” He then turned his gaze toward Patroclus and frowned.

“Who the hell are you?” Patroclus closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“You orderd pizza and I brought them!” Achilles narrowed his eyes and glanced over his golden Rolex.

“You are 5 minutes late. That means that we get these for free.” he said pointing with his green eyes the bags that Patroclus carried.

“What? That is nonsense I am waiting here for over 10 minutes!”

“I don't belive you.” Patroclus counted to 10 and then smiled.

“I don't really care.” he said taking a step forward dominating the boy with his height difference.

“Ask your friend over here or your guard. I am taking my money.” Achilles gave him an ironic smile and raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow.

“Oh really? And what could you do for it?” Patroclus bit hard at his gums and smiled.

“Look I really don't want to spend the rest of my shift here with a bunch of rich school-boys who are so fed up with their money that they are willing to humiliate a worker just so they can get some pizzas for free.” Achilles smile faded and took a step back.

He took of a handful of paper money and trow it on the floor

“Here are is your money! Bend down and take them.” Patroclus felt his eyes watering. He was never treated this way. Not even by his father. He shook his head negatively. Achilles took another banknote of 50€ and shoved it inside his pants.

“Don't forget your tip!”. All the boys started howling loudly and Patroclus felt like he could kill him with his bare hands. He turned on his heels and run away from the living room, away from the house, away from this filthy neighborhood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to the most beautiful doctor i have ever met. I love you sister!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english isn't my native language so please don't go hard on me!

Patroclus doesn't cry. At least he tried. However that night he cried himself to sleep.

“People can be cruel” said Automedon. Automedon was his roommate at the dormitory. They studied at the same faculty. Atomedon was his only trustful friend.

“You should know that better yourself!”.

Patroclus nodded at his friend and gave his a weak smile. “I have never felt such ignominy in my life”

“They should feel ashamed. Not you.” Patroclus waved affirmatively when he saw the professor stepping inside the amphitheater. He tried really hard to concertante but he failed miserably.

He couldn't stop thinking about last night.

“Can you serve the clients a little faster?” Giannis his boss told him frowning.

“Yes sir. I am sorry.”

“Patroclus I offered you a job in terms that will try to be responsible. You wasted many money for the order yesterday. Why the hell didn't you demand the money for it?” Patroclus bit his full lips feeling uncomfortable.

“We had a misunderstanding.”

“Misunderstanding? Look Patroclus let me tel you how business works. You are a worker.” he said reaching out with his hands to grab a slat and pepper shakers. “They are the clients. They pay you to do your job. So my son, many times you will find yourself unappreciated. You will want to punch the clients on their face. Especially those with money. They think they own the whole world.”

Patroclus looked down at his shoes. “My son that is why you have to study, become a doctor and leave this mess behind you. Make yourself proud.” Patroclus forced a smile and felt a knot on his throat.

He was on the 3rd year of his studied. He had 3 more years to become a general doctor. But this wasn't his dream. He wanted to become a surgeon. But working and studying medicine don't combine well. He hadn't pass half of the classes he had. Patroclus caressed his short-cuttied hair with the tips of his fingers a think that he always did when he was nervous and returned to his work.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Patroclus waved goodbye to Manolis and started mopping the floor. He had almost finished when he heard a knock on the door.

“I am sorry we are closed...” he froze immediately when he saw these familiar green eyes and those well shaped lips this time without the mocking smile.

He lifted his gaze from the boys face and notice that he was not alone.

“Hello young men. I am Thetis. I am Achilles mother. Can we come in?” Patroclus stepped aside for the two visitors to pass and closed the door to keep out the heat.

It was May and the heat at the city of Athens was unbearable. The woman -Thetis- wore suit and high-heels and looked incongruous inside fast-food store. The boy on the other hand was dressed more casual but he seemed completely out of place. It was clear that he was forced to be here.

“Achilles don't you have to say something to the young men?” Achilles rubbed his hands together and started “breaking” his fingers. His green eyes were hidden behind a fallen river of golden hair.

“Mhhh I am sorry.” his voice was barely a whisper.

“Sorry I didn't here you?” Partoclus raised his dark eyebrows and looked at him with his brown eyes wide open. Achilles tried to avoid him and held his gaze fixed on the fresh mopped floor.

“I said I am sorry. My behaviour last night wasn't the appropriate.”

“That is batter.” said Partoclus taking off his apron and tossing it aside. It was clear that Achilles wasn't truly apologizing to him but his own mother.

“What do we owe you young men?” the woman lifted her head from her phone and took out her wallet.

“It is...” Patroclus searched for the receive on the counter. “85€ madame.” The woman smiled and the red lipstick she was wearing made her teeth shine even brighter.

“Here take 100€. Please I insiste” Partoclus smirked and took the money.

“Young men can I ask you a question?” Patroclus lifted his gaze from counting the money back to the black-haired woman and beckoned.

“What are you studying?”

“I am a medical student madame.”

“Oh that is great. Are you from here...?” “Patroclus Menoitides!”

“Partoclus! What a beautiful name. So?”

“No I am from Atalanti. I just study and work here.”

“Intresting. Can I have your phone number?” Achilles and Patroclus looked surprised but the latter nodded and wrote his phone number alongside his name and handed it to her.

“We will speak very soon young men. Partoclus.” she beckoned to her son to step outside and with a last look on Patroclus she disappeared in the darkness of the hot night.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Late in that night he received a text message.

Patroclus who was lying on his mattres unable to sleep knotted his brows and opened his cellphone. A message from an unknown sender.

He opened it and felt his mouth open.

The mother of Achilles. Thetis had call him for a meeting.

Well that wasn't the case.

The meeting included her son.

She asked his to meet her tomorrow afternoon.

He replied; okay.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thetis was waiting for his sitting at the corner of a small shop at Placa, exactly under the Acropolis.

Patroclus wasn't a big fan of the kleinon asti (the glorious city) as Athens was called. Although he always felt an attraction toward the antiquity and the monuments. Moreover he felt this connection when he walked between them.

He sat at the small table across from here, at a cafeteria he couldn't afford and he beckoned her to speak.

“I would like to make you an offer.” she simply announced glancing at his behind the safety of the colorful sunglasses.

“I am listening...”

“You have met my son, Achilles.” Patroclus gave a response faking a smile

“Not under the ideal circumstances I am afraid. But you don't know him so please don't judge him too quickly.” The black-haired woman rubbed her brow and signed, taking off her glasses.

“It is a long story.”

Patroclus leaned over the table and looked deep into her black eyes. They were darker than ebony.

"I am all ears."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> atalanti is the modern area of Opus  
> Placa is a bustling street with small shops, under the Acropolis


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To my brother Agamemnon who I love and care so much (I love your name)

“Now you know everything.” Patroclus kept replaying the monologue of the young woman on and on inside his head.

He lest the cafeteria with uncertainty and felt less confident to give his answer.

He ment to say no but he couldn't. Not after hearing those things.

“Please I need to know.” Patroclus turned his head and glanced over the elegant woman who was still sitting still.

“I can't save your son.”

“You are not ment to save him. You are ment to lead him to the right path.”

“Maybe your son just need professional support.”

“You are a doctor.” her voice cracked at the last syllable. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"As I tried to explain to you before, he refused to takl to the psychiatrist I appointed to see him." she hided her face inside her palms and huffed, passing her fingers nervously trough her dark curly hair.

Patroclus felt his heart clench and nodded.

“Ok. You will soon have your answer.” he stood up without saying a word and left.

“Oh I know I will.” Thetis whispered upon Patroclus departure.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Patroclus arrived at his work a bit late than ordinary.

He left his bicycle to the side of the alley behind the small shop only to come across a locked door.

“What the hell?” he pushed in vain harder but nothing changed. He walked around and saw the façade was still closed.

“Giannis! Giannis?” he shouted knocking on the shuttered façade. Nothing.

“Hey kid! Get away from there!” a short man with a construction uniform shouted to him.

“Sorry kid this store is sealed and was labeled as unsuitable to work.”

Patroclus crossed his arms and took a step forward frowning.

“And why is that?” Patroclus knew that the souvlatzidiko wasn't the cleanest place on earth and a lot of things functioned outside the law, but come on! They lived in Greece no in fucking Germany!

“It is the sanitary's decision. Don't ask me.”

“Gods! What I am going to do now?” 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Patroclus met with Automedon the next day. He informed him for the unfortunate event and told him about the offer.

“Why not?”

Patroclus snapped him a questioning look and took a sip from his greek coffee.

“I don't want to become a babysitter for a rich-spoilied teenager! I am studying to become a doctor!”

“You were working as a delivery-boy! Where is the bad thing? You will help him with his homework, give his a couple of advises... and that's it!”

Patroclus glanced over his friend who was playing with the strip from his frappe.

“Easy for you to say! There was not a necessity for you to work.”

Automedon looked hurt and shook his head making his dark hair wave.

“You can blame me for that.” Patroclus remembered his family back in Atalanti, who he send almost half of the little money he earned. His mother had stopped for a long time being enclosed in a “health center”.

Madhouse the people call it. Patroclus was afraid of what could happened to her if his father didn't received the money he was forced to give him. He let his gaze wonder around outside, observing the people come and go under the ruthless sun heat when his phone rang.

He didn't recognise the number but he nevertheless picked it up.

“Parakalo?”

“Hello Patroclus.”

“It is her!” mouthed Patroclus when he saw his friend frowned questioningly.

“Do I have your answer yet?” Patroclus creased his full lips before replying.

“I... yes madame.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parakalo(παρακαλώ) means please but in greece we use it when we answer the phone  
> souvlatzidiko is the place where you can buy souvlaki!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for my writing. You should see me write in Greek. Homer would be so proud (or not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fan fact: In ancient Greece colorful eyes were said to be a sighn of the gods. The only greek goddess that hadn't brown eyes was Athena that had blue. Green eyes were never seen in greece. Personaly in my whole life i have come across green eyes only one time. That is why Alexander the Great, who is said to have heterochromia (one blue and one black eye) was thought to be divine,  
> Patrocle mou: vocative case. we use it to speak to someone. Mou means mine.  
> Achilles is a very common name in Greece. There is a series called Brousko were the protagonist's (named Achilles) arch enemy is a man named Patroclus! HA! and he kills him. :/  
> also sorry for the delay I was in Ithaca with no Internet connection Ω Θεοί!

An email with all the details was sent to him that day.

He would sign a contract for one year and if both sides were pleased they could refresh it. The money was way better than the payment he received working at the fast-food store.

He would start immediately.

He had to make the first appearance at the mansion than night. Patroclus was really nervous and couldn't decide what to wear.

Should he choose a formal or a casual look. Not that he had many clothes to choose from. He end up picking a pair of jeans and a white shirt. He had to make a good first... well, second impression.

He looked at himself on the mirror and he was pleased with that he saw. His straight hair was falling inside his eyes and he decided to fix them with some gel. His one-side moikana had grown and he should have his hair cut soon.

OoOoOoOOoOoO

He didn't had a hard time finding the house. At least not this time.

The guard greeted him by bowing slightly his head as a movement of recognition and the housemaidopened the door for him.

He found Thetis sitting on a large couch with a laptop on her lap, tipping extremely fast, making her fingers look like blurred lines. Patroclus cough quietly and Thetis taking aback, raised her head while closing her laptop. “Don't bother! Please continue with your writings.”

“Don't mind my dear. It isn't something that can't wait.”

She nodded him to sit to a leather couch, across from her and he obeyed taking the seat.

“My son will return any time soon.” She looked troubled. Thetis raised her hand to call the maid and ordered a glass of wine.

“What can we offer you my dear Patroclus?”

“I don't drink at work.” She seemed pleased with the answer.

“Get him some juice.” Slightly after the maid had disappeared from the room another figure came in. Achilles.

He wore a pair of trainers, a blouse to large for him and he had his hair up, fixed in a ponytale.

“Mom I am back...” he laid his eyes on their guest.

“What is HE doing here?”

“It isn't polite to welcome a guest like that. Don't you know “philoxenia”?” Patroclus said tilting his head.

Achilles wasn't looking at him. He only stared at his mother.

“Well?” Thetis forced a smile. She stood up disheveling her black hair and walked towards her son.

“It is him or... the think we discussed last night.” her stare didn't  nothing good.

Achilles only stared her back, with his green eyes glistening from tears.

“Are you blackmailing me?”

“No sweetheart. I am warning you.” Achilles bit his pinkish lips and beckoned to her.

She turned on her heels, balancing perfectly on the red high-heels she wore and offered a smile towards Patroclus who sat, feeling uncomfortable watching them. Achilles signed, and raised his hands in an act of surrender.

“Ok fine! Let's see who will quit first; me or him!” And with that words Achilles showed himself out of the huge living room.

“Ok... that was a hell of first impression... ok second.”

“Look I love my son more than anything in this world. I am tired of see him suffering. I am trying to help him. So don't believe what he says.” said Thetis as she propped herself next to Patroclus and grabbed her glass of wine, drinking it all at once.

“He tries to play with you. The important thing is to not fall in his trap. Don't let him manipulate you. Be strict and authoritative. You are free now.” Patroclus got up from the couch but didn't make any other movement.

“When do I start?”

“Tommorow. You have to take him to school. He has many absences. If I didn't send him to a private school he would still be at gymnasium!” Patroclus kept silent but then he couldn't hold himself.

“Ms Thetis. I...i was wondering if I can get payed in advance, because I have some economic problems... well not me but my family.”

She raised an eyebrow, looking at him through her long eyelashes and gave him a look.

“Ofcourse. But I hope these “problems” won't be an obstacle to your job.”

“I can assure you madame. They won't.”

"Good." she said coldly, giving him a small smile.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

The next day, at 6,30 Patroclus stood at the base of the long marble stairs of the Pelides mansion. He signed and glanced at his watch again.

“Shouldn't mr Achilles be ready by now?” he asked the old maid who was cleaning in silence.

“Yes but you have to wake him up first.” Paatroclus got up the stairs and found him self staring at a non-ending hallway.

“Which room is it?” he asked the maid who was right behind him, following him with a mop at her hand.

“The second door on the left.” Patroclus thanked her and knocked on the door, not getting any answer.

He breathed out slowly and got in not realy expecting to come across that sight.

The younger man was lying fully naked on his back with a thin sheet covering just the right parts. Patroclus let his gaze travel upon the boy's muscled body, very developed for his age and then he fixed his gaze to his angelic-like face.

He looked so innocent now that he was sleeping. His long hair were spread all over the pillow except from a lock of golden hair that was crossing his face and ended up upon his parted full lips.

Patroclus swallowed hard and pulled back the urge to touch the god-like creature in front of him.

He gathered himself up, smacking physically his face and took a step forward.

“Psss. Achilles. Get up you are going to be late.” No response.

“Mr Achilles wake UP!” he looked around him and found a glass of water. Just in case.

“Achilles.” he shook him gently, don't wanting to ruin the perfect balance of the sheet between his legs.

Difficult times require extreme measures. He checked the content ofthe glass. It was more or less than a gulp. He emptied upon the boy.

“WHAT THE HELL!!!” “Good morning sleeping beauty!” Achilles grabbed a pair of scissors that he found on his night stand and stranded in his full naked glory on the bed pointing the edge of the metal at Patroclus throat who stood frozen with his palms wide open in a gesture of surrender.

“Ah.. it is you.” he tossed his weapon on his bed and hooped out of it and landed some inches away from Patroclus face who had left starstruck.

“If you don't want to find your self slayed inside my room, the next time try to find some other way to wake me up.” he said giving him a smirk and winking his green eye.

He turned his naked back, that was shining inside the poorly light bedroom, from sweat and from the natural tunnel that the greek sun had gifted him.

“Do you want to wait for me downstairs or are you going to dress me up?”

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

“This one!” Achilles pointed at a huge Jeep that was parkedoutside the underground parking.

“Do you have a license?”

“Yes! Of course!” Achilles nodded.

“Because if you don't I can drive to.”

“You are a minor.”

“So?” Patroclus turned around his eyes and took the key.

“You have to be 18 to be legal.” Patroclus said rolling his eyes.

Achilles raised his shoulders and got inside the car.

“Put your seatbelt on.”

“I am not a idiot.” Patroclus met his gaze.

“I never said you were.” He turned on the car and got our on the road.

“Turn left and keep driving. I will tell you were to turn.” Patroclus beckoned and kept his eyes fixed on the road.

“So... Patroclus, tell me more about yourself.” Patroclus frowned in disbelieve.

“What?”

“What, what?”

“Look. You don't have to pretend to be interested in me. We will have a typical relationship. I will take you to your school, I will drive you wherever you need, I will help you with your studies. We don't have to become besties.”

“Did you finish? Thank god!” Achilles turned his head and fixed it on Patroclus profile.

“That is what I want to. Do you think I want a man sitting upon my shoulder 24/7 like the Haron?” Patroclus glance at him from the corner of his eyes and nodded.

“I won't force you speak with me.”

“No, no you are right. I am a medical student.”

“Ouaou! Like Grey's Anatomy?” Patroclus smiled.

“Not exactly. Have you ever been at a public hospital? But I want to be a surgeon.”

“Where are you from. You accent is different.”

“Really? Nobody ever said that to me!” Achilles laughed.

“You sound like you come from a village. Am I right?” Patroclus bit his lower lip.

“Well yes. The little village boy who comes to the big city to study and work. I need to help my parents.” Achilles had placed his legs upon the tableau and bit his nails.

“Where is your village?” “Atalanti.”

“I have never been there.”

OoOoOoOoO

"Ah! That wasn't so difficult!". Patroclus had thought so as he dropped him to school and after spending 7 hours at a local coffee shop trying to ignore the habitues and study he returned to receive him.

He waited patiently, leaning against the expensive car, taking care of not causing any damage. He glanced over his shoulder and felt his jaw drop.

There were numerous of expensive cars parked outside of the school gate and many well-dressed parents or chauffeurs waiting for their kids.

Patroclus wasn't used to this sights to he couldn't help but stare frankly.

As the minutes passed almost every car had gone except from his.

He looked again at the forecourt, covering his eyes from the hot sun but it was empty.

That moment a young woman, around his height passed by him, moving her hips more than necessary.

“Hmm excuse me miss.” The woman turned to confront him and smiled with her thin red lips stretching over straight teeth.

“Do you know a student name Achilles Pelides?”

She took of her glasses and gave him a tired look.

“We have many Achilles but Pelides is only one. What do you want him?” Patroclus was left starstruck by the beautiful blue color her eyes had.

“I am here to pick him up.”

“Well good luck with that. Because he is not here.” She started walking again before Patroclus stood on her way.

“That can't be possible. I drove him to school today! I saw him entering the building.”

The woman laughed. “Didn't you go to school in Greece? Have you heard “kopana” before?” she said ironically.

“Well of course is have but here... it is a private school! You should be more carefull with your students ms...?”

“Deidamea.”

“Plesure to meet you.” he said running towards the Jeep.

“Can I have your name too?” she said while checking him out

“Patroclus” he said giving her his most charming smile. It worked.

“Would it be helpful to tell you where Pelides might be?” Patroclus beckoned her and after hearing her answer he got inside the truck.

“Good luck with him. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into.” she half-whisper more to herself than Patroclus.

OoOoOoOOoO

Patroclus at last found Achilles playing with his friends in an open basketball court.

He had changed his clothes to shorts and a red vest but he kept his hair up. He was shouting to his friends Patroclus could recognise many of them from the first night laughing and glistening with sweat. He seemed happy until his gaze fell on Patroclus. He excused himself and run towards him.

“What are you doing here?” Patroclus crossed his arms upon his chest and gave him a frustrated look.

“That is exactly what I wanted to ask you. You should be at school.” Achilles smiled sarcastically and shook his head.

“First” he said holding up a finger.

“You don't get to tell me what the fuck I can and can't do. Second” he raised his voice pointing his index finger

“I thought that this morning we made a compromise.” Paroclus narrowed his big dark eyes.

“What kind of compromise. We didn't agreed of you leaving the school...”

“We agreed that I would be nice and kind with you and you will let me do whatever I want.”

Patroclus pinched the bridge of his nose and laughed.

“No. I think that you don't understand what my job is exactly. Your mother PAYS me to look after you. You owe to obey me.”

Achilles had a paranoid smile glued on his face. He turned to his friends and he shouted to them placing both of his hands on each side of his mouth.

“Guys we are leaving!” he glanced at Patroclus and turned on his heels. Patroclus grabbed him by his arm and pulled him close to him.

“You are not going anywhere.” Achilled watched in disbelieve Patroclus's hand on his arm thenPatroclus face then again his hand.

“Can you take your hands of me? Like NOW?” Patroclus gulped but only tighten his hold.

“Look I really don't want to cause a scene and hurt you. Can you please be a good boy and follow me?”

The next thing Patroclus saw was Achilles standing above him and could feel the scalding cement underneath him. He had knocked him out with just a trip and a light push.

“Goodbye, Patrocle mou! I warned you.” Okay.

Objection. Achilles is a total jerk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ουου! Έλληνες! Είμαι μόνη μου εδώ πέρα!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parakalo: we say this when we pick up the phone. It also means please  
> In Greece it is illegal to have a relationship with a minor. That means that if someone sues you over this... you will find yourself in prison.

Patroclus expected the phone call he received late in the night. He were sitting all alone on a bench at a park near his house.

The ground smelled urine and moisture. He drunk a cold beer from the metallic can, not carrying that the drug addicts were already taking their crack shoots just a few meters away from him.

He needed to relax and examine the situation he got himself into.

He rubbed his back that was still aching from his fall on the basketball court and answer the phone.

“Parakalo?”

“Patroclus. It is me Thetis.” Patroclus thanked the gods for his luck.

It seemed that this really nice lady, almost betted that Patroclus would failed his mission on his first day.

Achilles wasn't easy to get tamed.

“Yeah? You think so?” Achilles was also very talented sportsman. He was interested in helleno-roman fight, football and swimming.

Patroclus had the chance to learn it from first hand. She said that the first days were always more difficult. But he would get use to it. If he agreed to continue. Patroclus agreed. But with some terms. Thetis agreed to authorized him with all the power over Achilles.

“You can beat him too if necessary.” Patroclus laughed. Achilles didn't seem taken back when he saw Patroclus waiting for him the next day inside the Jeep.

They didn't exchange a single word through the course and Patroclus didn't leave the school zone at all.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

He patiently endured the heat and the uncomfortable seat and stayed focused on the book at his lap. Anatomy was one of the most difficult but also interesting classes he took. He rubbed his eyes and realised that a known figure was watching him.

He got out of the car, tossing his books at the passenger's seat and waved at the attractive woman.

“Good morning Patroclus.” She remembers my name!

“Hello to you to.” he said kissing her crossways. She had a heavy smell of cologne and her dark hair smelled like coconut.

Patroclus many times prefered to wash himself only with green olive soap.

He wondered how Achilles smelled.

“Your boy today isn't very well-behaved.” Patroclus signed.

“What did he do? Did he caused you trouble?” She laughed waving her delicate hand that was over-loaded with jewelery.

“The normal. He doesn't pay attention, he speaks inside the classroom, he is constantly on his phone or he moved his legs and hands to the lest and to the right.” Patroclus grimaced.

“It isn't really nothing. We are used to it by now.”

“Why is he doing this?”

“I don't really know!” she said and her blue eyes stared at the bright blue sky.

“He didn't use to act like this.” Patroclus swallowed and his eyes fell from the blue eyes to the thin lips that had a dark color today.

“He is from one of the wealthiest family in Greece. He has everything on his feet. I mean we have kids with ADHD or on the autism spectrum but he failed all the tests. He is 100% neurotipical. I can't explain this kind of behaviour.”

Patroclus kept silent. “One time he burned a teachers car.”

“Out of the blue?” She smirked.

“I think that he didn't let him go play football. Or was it because of a bad grade?” Patrolus attention fell on a blonde head, distinguish from all the darker ones.

He felt his dark green glance piercing him and then Achilles turned his head away.

“Hmmm, yes I agree” he said to Deidamia, although he never heard what she told him.

OoOoOoOoO

It was the end of a very busy and tiresome week. When they returned at the mansion he dropped Achilles and drove into the parking to leave the car. When he got out he met Thetis who insist to have lunch with them.

“Please Patroclus. You've worked all day.”

“I have lab-class to attend so I can't stay for too long.” Thetis walked towards him, her white airy dress showed every inch of her delicate body, and she took him by the hand.

“Come on then. We can't lose our time arguing. I will call you a cab that I will pay to take you there faster. Untill then we have a couple of minutes.”

She lead him towards the big dinning room, with a vast crystal chandelier hanging above it.

Patroclus sat next to her and across Achilles who avoided looking at him.

“Tonight I am going out.” he declared and drunk a big sip from his wine. Thetis rubbed her shaking hands together without looking at him.

“No honey your punishment... remember. You can't go out for a month.” Patroclus choked and let aside the wine, preferring to drink some water in order to be capable of paying attention during his class.

“Yes I remember it but... I don't care. I am just telling you that I am going out and that I will probably sleep over to Klearhus.” Thetis glanced at Patroclus with pleading eyes.

“Ummm Achilles I don't think that is a good idea. They say that there are upheavals in these areas.” Achilles gave him a toothless smile.

"I don't mind."

"You may be hurt. You can't risk your own life." Patroclus insisted.

“Who are you to tell me what I can do? Mother do you know that you are paying this man to hit on my teachers?”

“I am not flirting with your teacher. She informs me about you.” Achilles droped his fork and knife and looked him in the eyes.

“It doesn't look like that.” Patroclus blinked a few times and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

“I am sorry I am already late.” he stood up, thrower the napkin he was holding and left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

He spend a full 5 hours long period at the amphitheater and then at the library trying to catch up with his studies.

He had to admit that with his new job he had almost the double time to sacrifice for his lessons than at the souvlatzidiko.

When he returned at the dormitory it was empty. Automedon had left him a note telling him that he left for the weekend to visit his parents at Thebes.

Patroclus never lest Athens except from the summer when he returned to Atalanti in Opus or when he visited his aunt in Thessalonike. He always tried to get a transfer from the Kapodistrian University of Athens to the Aristotle University of Thessalonike.

He still tried.

His aunt was the only close relative he had and she loved him as the child she never had. Many times had she tried in vein to take him away from his problematic family. The greek justice wasn't on their side.

He prepared an omelet and he was checking his phone when he saw an unread text message from this morning. It was Deidamia.

They had exchange phone numbers just in case. The case was that she asked him out.

Tonight. Patroclus answer positively and went to take a shower.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

At 10 sharp they met at a small square of Ilion where Deidamia leaved.

She was really elegant, wearing a short purple dress and black high-heels.

She kissed him on the cheek and then laughingly she started rubbing of the red mark from his cheek.

“Sorry pretty boy.” the walked chatting until they reached a small bar near the road.

“It is my favorite place.” she whispered to him as they sat side by side on a small table outside, viewing the street.

“It is really hot tonight.” Patroclus observed rolling up the sleeves from his shirt and unbuttoning the first and second button.

She bit her lips with lust as her eyes roam Patroclus body from head to toe.

"I like your beard." Patroclus laughed caressing his short beard.

"Thank you. I am thinking to let it grow. It is fashionable these days."

The continued their conversation switching from beer, to wine and then again to beer.

“So... you are single.”

“I am telling you that after my relationship with Katerina... I wasn't the same person again.”

They were both silent for a moment. Patroclus's mind traveled back and forward from Katerina to the question that was stuck in his mind.

“So... you are Achilles teacher. Aren't you?” She nodded.

“I was wondering if he has a person that he feels close to him.” Deidamia seemed puzzled.

“I don't know. He is very introvert sometimes. He spends many time on his own. He is a very smart boy. The problem is that he isn't make any effort since... sometime.” Patroclus folded the receive between his fingers.

“Does he have a girlfriend?” Deidamira laughed.

“I don't know that. But, once we had a young professor that flirted him. Can you believe it. She was like 30 and he was 15.” Patroclus mirrored her laughing expression and looked at his watch.

“And then what happened? Did he correspond?” She took a mouthful from her glass.

“Someone noticed it and it was over before it even started. She got fire.” Patroclus raised his eyebrows and yawned.

“Do you find it disturbing?”

Patroclus frowned.

“You know because of the age difference.

“I don't know.” Patroclus admitted. “When the age difference is so big, yes it bothers me a little.”

“And he is a minor.”

“Yes he is a minor.” Patroclus repeated her thought.

“Whereas both are adults it is different.” she came closer to him bending on the wooden surface.

“Yes it is.”

“Do you agree that age doesn't play an important role?” Patroclus suddenly realised that she talked about them. He was 23 she was somewhere over 30s.

“Yes.” he answered his voice gravelly. She placed her hand above his. He looked inside her overly painted smokey eyes.

“Well?” He leaned in and kissed her.

ΟοΟοΟοΟοΟ

That night, as Patroclus layed down on his single matres he couldn't couldn't fall asleep.

He glanced over his roommate's bed and remembered it was empty. He bit his lips and slid his hand inside his underwear. He replayed inside his mind the kiss he gave Deidamia, her hand touching him on his thigh, her heavy aroma.

But as he kept stroking himself the images changed.

The colored lips took a natural pink color, the blue eyes became two dark, green pools, the bark brown hair became honey-blonde. The skin became darker, the muscles became thicker and all the clothes disappeared. The aroma was replaced by the light smell of sweat and something else, more natural, like sea and flowers. He kept stroking himself more rapid now.

The image of Achilles naked body ruled his mind until he couldn't hold it anymore and he released himself with a loud moan.

In the end he managed to sleep more peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why am I writing this. I guess i βαριέμαι!


	6. better late than never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am away from my beautiful island and i am depressed...

“Is this how the things between us will be from now on?”   
Patrolcus didn't get any response from Achilles who was too busy texting on his phone.  
It was Monday and they made the usual journey inside the Jeep with the air-condition fully working.  
“I am talking to you! Can you at least pretend to listen to me?” Achilles dully put his hand inside his pockets and took of his earphones.   
Patroclus took a deep breath and continued driving a little faster.  
“Idiot.” he murmured with his teeth crushed. Achilles snapped his head and gave him a hostile look.  
“Ok let's talk. How was your weekend?” The envy showed on his voice.   
“It was fine thank you.” he answered coldly. Can he had seen him with his teacher?  
“Did you got laid?” Patroclus's eyes wide opened but he kept his coolness.   
“That is a personal matter and not your business.”  
“She is my teacher. I can get her fired.”   
“FOR WHAT?” Patroclus snapped angrily. “We didn't do anything and even if we did it has nothing to do with you.”   
Achilles jaw started to shake and he moved nervously his legs.  
“Stop right here. I am going on feet.” Patroclus stopped the car and locked the doors.  
“I said let me go!” “Achilles why are you doing this to me?”  
“I am not doing anything. You came to my house in the first place. I didn't ask for a babysitter.”  
“I just want to do my job! That is all.”  
Achilles focused his look at him.   
“So where is the problem? I explained to you how this can work!” he said moving his hand between them.  
“YOU are the problem. Why are you so stubborn.” Achilles let out a frustrated sign and turned his head to look outside.   
“Look” started Patroclus more calmly “I know what have you been through, your mother has told me everything.”   
When Achilles's eyes met his, they were full of tears.   
“YOU DONT KNOW NOTHING!” he grabbed Patroclus from the collar of his thin t-shirt and Patroclus found himself pinned against the driver's door from the one side and Achilles from the other.  
“DONT ever say that again. NOBODY knows how I felt and what I saw. Not you, not the psychiatrists, not my mother. NONE!” his face, red from anger and his breath was coming out harsh on Patroclus parted lips.   
“Shhh okay I am sorry. Calm down.” he said touching softly Achilles's wrist and dislocating from around his neck.  
He rubbed soothing circles on his soft skin and he moved himself a little further sitting back straight on the seat.   
“It is okay now. I am sorry. Relax.” Achilles sat down fully on his lap with his knees bend on each side of Patroclus hips.  
He hid his face on the crook of Patroclus neck, and Patroclus felt his hot tears streaming down from his face and dampening his blouse.   
Achilles tighten his grip, his hand both forming two fists, holding Patroclus by the thin material of his cloth.   
After a few second the sobs of the younger boy stopped and Patroclus let his hand roamed from rubbing his back, all the way up to the liquid gold on his head.  
His hair was so smooth like silk and smelled like summer fruits.   
Achilles moved a little away slowly, while the tip of his nose caressed Patroclus, from behind his ear till the end on his bony jaw.  
He then leaned and kissed him at the corner of his lips.  
“Thank you.” he then sat on the passenger's seat and arranged his hair and clothes.   
“Tell nowone about that.”  
Patroclus turned the car on and left.  
OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOooOo  
The next days passed really quickly between casual conversation with Achilles, small walks with Deianira and plenty of study.   
Achilles acted as if nothing had happened and so did Patroclus, to afraid to ruin the thin balance between them.  
Automedon who had returned from Thebes, found him trouble, but Patroclus didn't say anything, too worried to tell anyone. Everything went back to normal, orat least, to how they used to be. Until Friday came.  
Nowadays Achilles was suspiciously well-behaved the last week at school.   
The teachers were astonished with this change that they even phone to Thetis herself to congratulate and ask her if everything was okay.  
“It is more than okay!” she said and her soft voice sounded prouder than before glancing over Patroclus and Achilles who studied together on the couch.  
That Friday, the last friday of the month, Patroclus waited patiently for Achilles outside the school's gate, chatting at the same time with Deianira who was jubilant; her and Patroclus had made some interesting plans for the weekend.  
Nothing special; just an excursion to Sounio or Salamis; they hadn't decided yet. Deianira was telling him a story when angry voices came from the court and many students gather upon a circle, shouting and clapping their hands.   
Patroclus and Deianira looked first at each other and then the rabble.   
They run there immediately, Patroclus was faster as Deianira struggled to balance on her golden platforms.He broke the chain and stepped inside the circle. As he looked the fighting pair he immediately recognized the waterfall of golden hair and the parts of sun-kissed skin where the fabric let uncovered.  
Patroclus felt his heart sink inside his chest as he saw Achilles acting like that.   
He was on top a fallen boy, hitting him unstoppable with his fists who were covered in blood.  
His hair were a mess, sticking on his forehead from sweat and blood and his clothes filthy and covered with dirt from rolling over the ground.  
“Achilles! Stop!” Achilles immediately turned to meet his gaze and his opponent found the opportunity, and his fist found the corner of Achilles mouth.  
Achilles's immediately reaction was to hitting him with his forehead on the face and a cracking noise left everyone frozen.   
Patroclus immediately found his senses and rushed and grabbed Achilles in his arms.   
Achilles tried to fight back and free himself but the grip of Patroclus seemed to calm him down.  
“That's enough! Stop now!” Patroclus harsh whispers inside his ears send chills through his spine and a throb between his legs.  
Patroclus dragged him outside and just threw him on the passenger's seat.   
He went backwards, turned around and left the school behind them. Patroclus was furious.  
His hands were shaking so bad that he was obligated to pull aside to calm himself down.  
He took a couple of deep breaths and placed his head on the wheel.  
“I am sorry.”   
Patroclus turned his head, gave him a solemn look and then hit the wheel and the horn, shouting and swearing nonsense. He looked at Achilles with disapproval and stepped outside the car. He stood on the edge of the small clif and stared and the colorful horizon.   
The sky always made Patroclus relax. One time he had traveled abroad. When he returned he realised something. The greek sky was unique.   
“Just like this boy” he thought as he heard the light steps on the pebbles.  
“Why?”   
“He called me bastard.” Patroclus felt a punch on his stomach. He felt physical pain all over his body.  
“Is this an excuse for your behaviour?” he felt his eyes tearing up.  
“I don't think you heard me. He offended me and my father's memory.” Patroclus bit his lower lip and tightened his fists until his chuckles turned white.  
“MANY people in your life, might call you thing that you won't like, that aren't true, that will hurt you.” his voice cracked and he took a deep breath.   
He felt Achilles's hand on his shoulder.   
He closed his eyes, trying to wipe away the tears but he couldn't.  
“People who you thought as your family may betray you, hurt you, offend you.”   
The sobs were choking the breath out of him and he let himself whip. Achilles took him in his arms and Patroclus felt so feeble.   
He never left himself feel this way. No since many years. But he had promised himself that these days were long gone.  
“I am sorry.” Achilles whispered to him inside his ear massaging his nape.   
Patroclus left a small sign escape his mouth and he wrapped his arms around the younger's man's back.   
They stayed like this for a few seconds but when they pulled away Achilles drew near him, standing a little on his toes to come near him.   
Patroclus turned his head and Achilles's lips landed on his cheek instead of his mouth.  
OoOoOoO  
“Your father was an asshole... aoutch!” Patroclus laughed as he tried to clean the wound on Achilles lips that kept bleeding.   
“Hold this here can you?” he handed him some ice cubes rapped in a towel and pressed it on his forehead. A bump had formed above his left eye.   
“I imagine that you won't tell me the truth.” Patroclus looked him in the eyes, questioningly.  
“There isn't much to tell you. My childhood wasn't the best period of my life. I don't want to bother you with my problems.”   
Achilles looked at him deadly serious.   
“If it helps you I can listen.” Patroclus laughed and putted down the small piece of cotton, covered in alcohol and blood and stick a patch on the edge of Achilles round mouth.  
“If it bothered you to be called “bastard” by one of your classmates, imagine being maltreated by the whole school. Let alone the village.”  
Patroclus look was dark and he rolled down the window to get some air.  
“Why? Because of your father?”   
“No, mostly due to my mother's mental stability.”   
Achilles didn't say anything.  
“One time my gather lost all the money he had on gambling.   
So he said that he bet his son for the last round.”  
“What... I... did they...” Patroclus gave him a reassuring smirk.  
“I am fine. Nobody touched me. The police was around.”   
For a few seconds they sat, side by side in silent.   
“We are late. I think we should get going.”  
Achilles nodded.  
oOoOoOoo

Patroclus found Thetis waiting for him at the yard  
. “Patroclus what happened why are you late?” Patroclus had told Achilles to get inside from the back door so that he could explain the situation.  
“We had an incident.”  
Her black eyes grew bigger.  
“Achilles! Are you okay?”   
“We are both perfectly fine. No need to worry. Some guy tried to steal my bag and Achilles and I had to stop him.”   
“Oh! Did you call the police?”   
“We prefered to let it go.”   
Thetis beckoned him and scratched her arm.  
“Ummm Patroclus. I need to ask you a favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you know more about the city of Athens please let me know


End file.
